lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-65.78.128.70-20181213041447
Hey KOTLC lovers! I don't know how to actually start a Fan Fiction, but I started writing where the book left off, and it's MY version of what might happen. All existing ideas belong to Shannon messenger, and so do quotes that I've added sometimes. I'd like to here your feedback! (Constructive criticism please, no insults!) This is just chapter one, but I have more. :) Chapter one Sophie Elizabeth Foster is UNMATCHABLE. Fitz! That was Sophie’s first thought. ''I am unmatchable! What will I do? Will that make me a bad match? Will Fitz still love me? Will he still want to be with me? ''But then a much more reasonable thought came to Sophie. It’s because you don’t have my biological parents DNA, isn’t it? And it wasn’t until the Matchmakers nodded that she realized that she had asked the question out loud.' “If I find them and come back, then I will be matchable, right?” Sophie was glad that she spoke with clarity and courage. “Yes,” they both said as they unanimously reached their left hands up to wipe away nonexistent tears, “We are very sorry that it has come to this - and we wish you good luck!” Great. Sophie thought. Now they were finishing each other's sentences. ''She bolted for the heavy white door that she thought was the exit. As she passed Grady and Edaline, she made a quick turn to face them. She wasn’t even exactly one hundred percent sure where she was in a hurry to go, but she knew that she needed to go fast. ' '“The Matchmakers need to know who my biological parents are before they can even give me my packet. If they don’t have their DNA, then I will forever and always be unmatchable, therefore making me a bad match,” She hadn’t meant to say this last part, and as much as she tried, she couldn’t keep the resentment out of her voice. ''Why am I mad? I don’t even care that much! ''Sophie thought, ''I was debating never doing this in the first place anyways! But deep down, she knew that once she had accepted the prospect of being matched, she wanted it so badly. She wanted it to be perfect; she wanted Fitz to be her number one. Sophie marched out of the building, completely unaware of Edaline standing up to give her a hug with a sad look in her eyes, but stopping when she saw how she needed space. Sophie ran through the halls and out every set of doors that she was sure were only for the way in, but she didn’t care. Her photographic memory lead her strait back to the exit, and she half ran, half fell down the steps somehow managing not to fall flat on her face. She ran out into the middle of the crowd, pushing through the people to get to a carriage that would take her out of Atlantis. She wrenched the door of one carriage open and slid inside slamming it closed behind her. ' '“Take me to Havenfield please,” She said, surprising herself at how steady her voice sounded. “And in which lost city is that?” The cab driver asked earnestly. “I-I don’t actually know,” Sophie said with embarrassment as she felt her cheeks grow warm. '“Ah - I’m just messing with you! I know where Havenfield Pastures is! It’s one of the biggest animal reserves in the Lost Cities," He sighed and laughed again, and Sophie found this strange. ''Why would you joke with someone you don’t know? But she let it slide. She glanced quizzically at the man still shaking his shaggy sandy blonde hair in fitz of laughter.'' Maybe this guy was just weird. That's the end of chapter one! Thanks for your feedback! (Please) - harrypotterhead